Greeny Phatom The Movie 2/Credits
This is the credits for Greeny Phatom The Movie 2. Opening Credits Twentieth Century Fox Animation and Sony Pictures Animation present in association with Sony Wonder and Sesame Workshop a DHX Media/Sony Wonder/Film Roman production GREENY PHATOM The Movie 2 Closing Credits Directed by Terry Ward Written by Gabriel Garcia Ian Maxtone-Graham Mike Reiss Robert Stainton Jon Vitti Based on the characters created by Robert Stainton Produced by Robert Stainton Audel LaRoque C. Elbourn Co-Produced by Craig Sost Executive Producers David Wise Gabriel Garcia James Sharp Phil Roman Themes by Danny Elfman and David Newman Music by Olaf Henderson and Steven Price Supervising Editor David Ian Salter Edited by Steve Samono Head of Story Seth Kearsley Supervising Production Designers Patrick Hanenberger Jim Martin Christian Schellewald Production Designer David Wise Supervising Art Directors Dima Malanitchev Raymond Zibach Art Directors Gabriel Garcia James Sharp Visual Effects Supervisor The Chiodo Brothers Visual Effects Designers Michel Gagné Gregory Roth Vancouver Unit Head Chantal Hennessey Vancouver Unit Directors Greg Sullivan Jayson Thiessen Chicago Unit Head Nate Stainton Chicago Unit Director Edward Chiodo Additional Unit Head David Silverman Additional Unit Directors Crystal Chesney Bryan Francis Jon Hooper Nancy Kruse Steven Markowski Matthew O'Callaghan Raymond S. Persi Matthew Schofield Chuck Sheetz Gregg Vanzo Layout Supervisors Rasoul Azadani Damon O'Beirne Supervising Animation Director Alan Smart Animation Directors The Chiodo Brothers James Sharp Supervising Animators Eric Goldberg Chris Sauve Production Manager Robert Stainton Sound Designer Richard King Casting by Mary Hidalgo and Ruth Lambert Dialogue Director Jamie Thomason Cast Coming soon! Second Part of the Credits Coming soon! Pre-Production Unit Additional Head of Story Peter Ramsey Story Artists Brad Ableson Chris Aguirre Bryan Andrews Kelly Asbury Ben Balisteri Andy Bialk Jeff Biancalana Rejean Bourdages Cody Cameron Bob Camp Louie del Carmen Crystal Chesney Sherm Cohen Greg Colton Lorna Cook Joel Crawford Caroline Cruikshank Danelle Davenport Bob Davies Sylvain Deboissy Darren Denlinger Jed Diffenderfer Walt Dohrn Don Dougherty Everett Downing Jr. Derek Drymon Kurt Dumas Mark Ervin David Feiss Will Finn James Fujii Edmund Fong Steve Fonti James Fujii Tricia Garcia Eric Goldberg Kathleen T. Good Lucas Gray Colin Heck Steve Hickner Tim Hodge Brian Hogan Nora Johnson Maggie Kang Craig Kellman Eric Koenig David Krentz Brandon Kruse Nancy Kruse Todd Kurosawa Larry Leker Jenny Lerew David Lux Lauren MacMullan Steven Markowski Henry Mayo Moroni Jennifer Yuh Nelson Thomas A. Nelson Kevin O'Brien Jay Oliva Tom Owens Shawn Palmer Raymond S. Persi Bob Persichetti Dominic Polcino John Pomeroy Robert Porter John Puglisi Eric Ramsey John Rice Bill Riling Christian Roman Darrell Rooney Stephan Sandoval Peter Shin Jeff Siergey David Soren Joe Vaux Conrad Vernon Frans Vischer Simon Wells Visual Development Artists Barry Atkinson Chris Baker Armand Baltazar John Bell Jayee Borcar Mauro Borrelli Chris Brock Eric Brown Richard Buoen James Carson James Clyne Mariano Diaz Craig Elliott Richard Daskas Paul Duncan Tim Flattery Nathan Fowkes Ruben Hickman David James Bill Kaufmann Ronald Kurniawan Timothy Lamb Peter Maynez Samuel Michlap Emil Mitev Brett Nystul Brandon Oldenburg Chris Ross Rachel Tiep-Daniels Zhaoping Wei Nate Wragg Margaret Wuller Michael Yamada Character Designers Andy Bialk Peter de Seve Carlos Grangel Craig Kellman Nico Marlet Shane Prigmore Prop Designers Andrew Burrell John Krause David Lee Kevin Moore Chuck Puntuvatana Charles Ragins Jefferson Weekley Tara Whitaker Background Designers John Berman Lynna Blankenship Chris Bolden Paul Castro Andy Chen Daniel Chiu Alex Dilts Edgar Duncan Phil Hayes Jabu Henderson Samuel Ho Trevor Johnson T.J. Kim Young Kim Maria Mariotti Hugh MacDonald Kevin Moore Debbie Peterson Mike Pettengill Javier Pineda Charles Ragins Gerald Clifford Rey Justin Thompson Christopher Tsirgiotis Rene Vega Ian Wilcox Lance Wilder More coming soon!